Chef Hatchet
Coverage In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chef is revealed to be the pilot of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. However, he doesn't seem to be trained enough and is also shown to be inept in doing so, as he catches a lot of turbulence throughout the episode. Chef is shown in Heather's cockpit confessional in which he constantly interrupts Heather by making suggestive comments about Alejandro, such as saying that he is "deliciously seductive" and "a pretty good looking guy to boot." Chef appears briefly in the first musical number, Come Fly With Us, replying to Heather asking if he knew how to steer the plane with, "I try." After the musical number, Chef tells the contestants that they have arrived in Egypt through the P.A system, and calls the musical numbers a bad idea, even though he had come up with the idea for the music in the season. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chef isn't shown very much. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro compliments him on how good of a job he is doing at flying the plane, to which he blushes. Chef is later shown in an Egyptian costume, dropping scarab beetles all over the place, before the episode's first musical number. After Chris announces the second part of the challenge, Chef is seen to be relaxing with Chris on the other side of the Nile River, with his feet on top of an intern. Later, after Ezekiel is eliminated, he takes too long putting on his parachute (instead using the time to scold his team for voting him off), and Chef had to brutally kick him out of the Plane. thumb|269pxIn Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Chef helps Chris introduce the challenge, by dressing up in a Chinese outfit. Chef used a katana to slice open the door on the plane, which caused the contestants to be sucked out of the plane. Chef is seen later, when Chris explains to the contestants that they will be making commercials to promote Chef's new candy, Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Chef decided that Amazon Team Amazon won the challenge, since he loves "exploding doughnuts," and decided Victory Team Victory would vote someone off. Trivia *In Awwwwww, Drumheller, when Chef was placing the Giant boulders in the catapult, Chris accidentally released the catapult, shooting him to the air. Afterwards, when Chef gets back, he catapults Chris. *beginning of Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Chef is seen Gallery Avatarlargechef-1-.png ChefSharpTurn-1-.png|Chef Hatchet takes a sharp turn in the opening sequence, causing all of the contestants to fall off the top. ChefPlane-1-.png|Chef pilots the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. 639px-Slaves are the interns-1-.png|Chris and Chef wait for the teams to cross the Nile. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy030-1-.png|Chef during Chris's sign-off. 639px-TDWT4 16-1-.jpg|Chef's dummy takes over flying duties as Chef attends the elimination ceremony. TDWT5 20-1-.jpg|Chef laugh hysterically to the point of tears. Categoría:Males